sparklingcreekvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tersek
Name: Tersek Gender: Male Sire: Vicious Dam: Twilight Beauty Breed: 87.5% Gray Wolf, 12.5% Tervuren Shepherd Date Of Birth: May 29th, 2006 Date Entering the Valley: May 29th, 2006 (Born in SCV) Generation in the Valley: 3rd Date of Death: N/A Residence: Shadow Haunters Rank: Co-Lead Details Apperance His coat is grizzled color with slightly brown-gray undertone. He is well muscled and very strong. Stemming from a mutation, his left eye is the bone-chilling yellow of his father, and the other is a dark amber like his mother's. He also takes after his father's size, and weighs an impressive 180 pounds. Personality Tersek is an ambitious hothead, who firmly believes in survival of the fittest. Where his brother is more prone to using his wits and intelligence, Tersek has the muscle and drive to get things done, and frequently tests his boundaries with others in his pack, asserting his authority where he can as he slowly attempts to climb the social ladder. For all of his aggression and roughness, Tersek does have a high degree of camaraderie with those he fights beside during confrontations with enemies. History Tersek's mother was attacked and fatally wounded by Nachi in 2006, shortly after they were born. She stole the four siblings and took them to her brother, Cavan, who had recently joined ranks with Risen to create the Shadow Haunters. It was there that Tersek was raised, and has lived his entire life. Because of his young age at the time of his mother's murder, he never learned of the gruesome nature of her death, or that Nachi had anything to do with it. In the many years that he's lived with the Shadow Haunters, Tersek has readily jumped into battle whenever called upon, and frequently took up leadership roles, whether or not he was given permission. Being a staunch supporter of Risen and her desire to transform the Valley and bring all under the rule of the Shadow Haunters, he strove to appease his leader and prove his worthiness. When he wasn't trying to show his strength to her, Tersek took every opportunity he could get to antagonize Cavan and usurp his authority in the pack, believing the smaller wolf had no right to be second in command when Tersek had greater physical strength. Tersek was present for the assault against the Aspen Grove in 2007, wherein he dictated orders amongst a small group of young Haunters that were under Cavan's authority. He also assisted Risen during the torture and execution of Coriscan in 2008, and in the same year, volunteered to remain at the Temple to protect the pups and mothers during a battle at Pike's Lake. He has expressed growing discontent with Cavan over the years, and in a quieter manner, with the Haunter's current leader Greyfell, who took Risen's place in 2009. This discontent was fanned further after an assault on the Haunters in 2010 by the newly established Nuova Alba, which saw a number of their young stolen - including one of his daughters, Lupanare. Though the Haunters made a brief attempt to rescue their stolen offspring, the Nuova Alba proved too well organized and powerful, and the Haunters were forced to abandon their mission, and ultimately, any hopes of retrieving the young. This has fueled the hybrid's irritation with the pack's higher authorities, and only fear of retaliation from Greyfell and Cavan's supporters has kept Tersek from challenging either of them. In early 2013, Tersek found an opportunity to take action. After Cavan returned from a failed assault against the Aspen Grove and Greyfell summoned the Haunters to launch a second attack against them, Tersek interrupted the zebra and called him out on a lack of leadership skills. After a tense standoff, a potential fight was avoided when Senka stepped in as a mediator. With her help and the support of the Haunters, Greyfell was removed from leadership while she was promoted to leader, with Tersek achieving status as a co-leader. Relationships Like many in the Shadow Haunters, Tersek does not have a life mate. Instead, he breeds with the strongest females in the pack, in an effort to produce the strongest pups for their group. He also doesn't take personal care of his own offspring, leaving that communal chore to the mothers in the pack, while he provides protection and food. Tersek has remained close to his brother Lion, and has a strong bond with his sons Huerosan and Drekh. Littermates: Lion, Outcast, Silver Trace Offspring: Aizen, Ardeth, Black Twilight, Casanova, Drekh, Duality, Huerosan, Goliath, Kamari, Larsan, Lupanare, Madusa, Momo, Silverdawn, Tiffen, Ursa, Violet Fyre, Stillborn